Noob
Description A "noob" is a term real players, professionals, administrators, beginners and many others use to depict one person as being below them in a multiplayer game due to their cheap lazy fighting style, attitude, or personality. Noob tend to belife that they are experts and that there loss is something or someone elses falut a noob is not nessacarliy a new player called newbs but rather a new player who never learned a decent tatic of their own EX: some one who giant mass everymatch. Characteristics of a Noob A noob has many characteristics, all of them other people see as improper. A common noob has around five of these characteristics. These characteristics are: *Brags about being good in the game. This charactertistic is actually not a problem, so long as the person does not constantly repeat his "greatness". *Brags about attaining Armory items. One should not brag about attaining those items, for many others have done so as well (they're close to useless anyways since they don't increase any of your figher's stats. Also, you can just pay for them rather than earn them through playing matches). *Brags about their Win/Loss Ratio. Similar to the first sign of a noob, this is not a very large problem if the noob does not constantly repeat. *Brags about a win. One of the greatest signs of a noob. It is improper because many other people have won, as well. And winning one match--even against Crazy Jay or FrozenFury--is not worth stating, so less a person asks if they had fought a certain player and won, in which case, would not be being a noob. *Calls their opponent a "noob" if they win. *Calls their opponent a "noob" if they lose. This is due to noobs never accepting the fact that t hey have lost, and so state that they will report their opponent or get revenge that will never happen. *Call themselves a professional if they kill only even one unit. A very annoying attitude of a noob. If one kills a unit, they should not brag. This often leads to arguments. *States that they are better than majority of people. *States that they are better than the creators themselves. Although, very few players may actually be telling the truth. Since they are above the creators in the Leaderboard. *States that they should be in the leader board, but are not because they are, "new". *Lies about their Win/Loss Ratio. *States they are close friends with the creators. Although, if a person states this but does not have the other characteristics an average noob has, then they cannot be classified as a noob. *States the game was created because of them. Crazy Jay himself decided to play the game but with no major outside supporters, except for Stickpage. This, however, is an exception, since Stickpage is a large group of people, rather than one individual. *States that a certain unit was their idea. The creators thought of every unit on their own without outside help, including Stickpage. *States that they are the creators but are using a different account. This is an act of plagiarism and usually gets the noob reported and thus banned. *When playing, the noob does nothing but mass giants and feels superior to other players for doing so. *They try to kill you with their miners. So far, this has yet to happen. If it has, please make a video for all of us to laugh at. *They have an elo rating below 1000. Seriously, if you have lost so much that you have gotten this low of a rating, why are you still playing? Common Misconceptions One may act like a noob, but they may not be. There are many common misconceptions. One individual may be stating the truth, that they are either close friends with the creators or that their Win/Loss Ratio is high. A potential noob can avoid this by not repeating what they have already said, and making sure that the person they are stating the sentence to actually cares. Also, massers are not always noobs; sometimes, they are just new players whom, after watching tutorials, have a misconception about the strength of certain units. These people can be reasoned with and can learn actual strategies, these people are actually newbies, being new to the game.